It must have been love
by Harriet1806
Summary: Based around the episode on 24 October when the ED staff went to the pub after a hard days work to sing some karaoke


**So this is a one shot that came into my head after hearing this song. It's based around an episode a few weeks ago when the staff went to the pub after work for a drink and karaoke. This fiction has been written since the weekend of that episode but I have been working every day at work and very long shifts so haven't had time to upload it till now**.

'Hey Dixie, fancy another drink' Zoe asked

'Yes please Zo' Dixie replied

'Where is everyone' Zoe asked

'Max is in the loo, Rita and Iain are being all loved up and have both gone together to gets some chips next door and as for everyone else their finishing off in the ED so I said I would come over and get a table'

When Zoe turned round to go and order her and Dixie's drink she saw Max walking out the loo. Many thing started going through her head. Zoe knew this was the first time her and Max have been together in public in front of their friends since the wedding. She knew that their colleagues knew something was wrong with them as they hadn't been in each other's company at work. But from what Dylan had told her, most people just thought they had been going through a rough patch since what happened at the wedding.

'Hey Max, do you want a drink'

'Yes please Zo'

Instead of walking to sit with Dixie, Max want to the bar where Zoe was stood placing the drink order.

'So how we going to play this without everyone finding out all our business' Max asked Zoe

'I don't know Max'

'Well why don't we just act like we are still a couple so people don't ask us questions or find out what's going on between us. I mean we are friends now after all. So we will just at like we were before the wedding.

'Ok if you want to'

'Yes I do. Right I'll carry the drinks'

When Zoe and Max got back to the table with the drinks. Big Mac, Louise, Robyn, Lofty, Alicia, Rita and Iain walked into the pub

'Maxi boy ready to blast out some of the old Fleetwood Mac' Big Mac shout

'Haha as always Mac'

After everyone had got a drink and sat down together, they all started to talk about the karaoke that evening.

'When I was training at the University of Newcastle me and my mates use to do karaoke every week. So to mix things up a bit we use to have to pick someone else's song' Alicia told the group

'Why don't we give that a go for a change' Rita said to which the group agreed

They made a list of who would pick whose song and what the song would be.

Zoe picked Lofty and decided to make him sing Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up

Max picked Dixie and decided to make her sing Girls Aloud - Can't speak French

Rita picked Robyn and decided to make her sing Jess Glynn - Hold my hand

Robyn picked Alicia and decided to make her sing Britney Spears - Hit me baby one more time

Louise picked Iain and decided to make him sing Olly Murs - Wrapped up

Big Mac picked Louise and decided to make her sing Eternal - I want to the only one

Iain picked Max and decided to make him sing Phil Collins - Easy lover

Dixie picked Rita and decided to make her sing Kylie - Love at first sight

Alicia picked Zoe and decided to make her sing Roxxanne - It must have been love

Lofty picked Big Mac and decided to make him sing Toploader - dancing in the moonlight

Lofty, Dixie, Robyn, Alicia, Iain and Louise had all sung their songs that had been picked for them. It was now Max's turn to get up on stage. All the way through singing the song he kept on looking over and seeing Zoe. Millions of memories kept on coming into his head with every word that he sung of that song as unknown to Iain, this was the song Max always sung when he was in the shower or making tea for him and Zoe. When the song finished Max went and sat down and which allowed Rita up on stage next. Once Rita had finished she passed the microphone over to Zoe. Zoe hate doing things like this in public she didn't mind singing in the car or round the flat but the only person that had heard Zoe in the past was Max. Zoe then began to sing

 _Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

 _Leave the winter on the ground._

 _I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_

 _In the bedroom and all around_

 _Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

 _It must have been love but it's over now._

 _It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

 _It must have been love but it's over now._

 _From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._

 _Make-believing we're together_

 _That I'm sheltered by your heart._

 _But in and outside I've turned to water_

 _Like a teardrop in your palm._

 _And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

 _It must have been love but it's over now._

 _It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

 _It must have been love but it's over now,_

 _It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows._

 _It must have been love but it's over now._

 _It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

 _It must have been love but it's over now._

 _From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._

 _Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now._

 _It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

 _It must have been love but it's over now,_

 _It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows._

 _must have been love but it's over now_

 _must have been love but it's over_

Throughout the song Zoe kept on looking over to Max whilst trying to hold back the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes. She knew deep down every word in that song was like she was feeling now alone and unloved.

'Wow Zoe that was brilliant' Rita said when Zoe got back to the table

'Yeah it had real emotion in that Zoe' Iain said

The next minute Zoe knew she had to get out of the pub before she broke down in tears in front of everyone. So she turned round to the group when Big Mac started the final performance of the night and said

'Right I better get off, I have an early start in the morning and don't want to be up late. Thanks for a lovely evening see you all tomorrow'

'Night the group shouted'

Max's knew deep down something was wrong with Zoe, so stood up to go after her

'Max were you going' Robyn asked

'I'm gonna see if Zoe is okay' Max replied

'No Max you can't, you do remember what she did to you don't you. If you go out there she have you in bed with her within the hour' Robyn said whilst starting to raise her voice

'Keep you voice down Robyn and anyway it's not your business what I do, it's my life. If I want to go after my wife to see if she is okay I will' Max told Robyn whilst picked up his coat of the back of the chair

Max quickly followed Zoe out of the pub and began to shout after her

'Zoe wait'

Zoe didn't stop or say anything she just tried to walk as fast as she could in her high heels

'Please Zo stop walking I need to talk to you'

'Why what's the point Max' Zoe told him whilst breaking down in tears 'every word of that song is my life. It must have been love but it's over now, It must have been good but I lost it somehow. Well it was I had the best thing that had ever happen to me In my whole life and I messed it up. I pressed the self-distruct button and I didn't have too as my life was perfect. For the first time in my life I had a man who loved me for who I was and allowed me to be myself and I woke up happy and went to sleep happy as I was next to the person that has ever made me happy. You'

'Zoeee. I still love you. I always have done from the first moment I saw you. Even when Robyn was telling me to hate you and I knew I should have been I couldn't help but still love you deep down. Me and you it isn't over Zoe. I never want it to be over. I meant every word of my wedding vows to you for better for worst, till death do us part. Me and you we're Spider-Man and Mary Jane and I want to be by your side through the good times and bad. I love you Zoe walker and I know me and you it's not going to be easy and it's going to take time to get back to how we use to be before everything that happened. But I believe we can do it. So what do you say DR Walker or is it still DR Hanna'

'You know what I think I think I'm going to like being called DR Walker'

Under the moon and stars Zoe and Max kissed each other before holding each other in their arms. For the first time in weeks before Zoe and Max felt safe in each other's arms. Before Max broke the silence and said

'Why don't we book a room in the Dorbank tonight? I mean we are starting from the beginning again. So we might as well go to the place it all started'

'Good idea Mr Walker' Zoe said with a smile on her face


End file.
